tya_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Triple H
Paul Michael Levesque '''(better known as '''Triple H) is an American professional wrestler signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, working on the SmackDown brand. Professional wrestling Triple H was drafted by Ellie Johnson to WWE SmackDown, where he won his debut match against Rey Mysterio. The following week, he continued his winning streak with a victory over John Cena. He would win against Cena the following week, and then a third time to become United States Champion. He suffered his first loss to Ric Flair in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Cena. His reign as US Champ came to a halt when Flair defeated him and Mick Foley in another Triple Threat. Rather than compete in a rematch, The Game moved on in hopes of becoming the World Heavyweight Champion. He teamed with Edge to earn a win over The Undertaker and Mick Foley, but was defeated by John Cena one week later. He was left off the card for Judgment Day, a call which would only prove to make him madder and more ruthless than before. He was defeated in singles action by Batista, and then again by Cena as his hopes of becoming World Champion faded. After a vicious backstage assault by Triple H, John Cena (who had recently become World Heavyweight Champion) was left in critical condition. Desperate to end the violent feud, Ellie signed a Hell in a Cell Match between the two for The Great American Bash. Cena and Batista beat Edge and Triple H, and even with swapped partners (teaming with Batista instead), Triple H was again defeated. In Baltimore a week later, however, The Cerebral Assassin defeated Undertaker and World Champion John Cena in a Triple Threat non-title match. As a result, he was granted an early title match against Cena the next week, with the Hell in a Cell Match still happening regardless of the champion. John Cena retained, and narrowly escaped a post-match sledgehammer assault from an irate Triple H. Despite this, Triple H was able to get a non-title victory over Cena two days before their Hell in a Cell Match, leading fans to believe that Triple H simply couldn't get the job done when the title was at stake. He proved them wrong, however, defeating John Cena in the hellish structure to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. His first match as champion was against the newly-traded Shawn Michaels in SmackDown's main event. The following week, Michaels confronted Triple H, proposing they form an alliance after earning each other's respect. The result was D-Generation X, the anti-authority duo with no respect for anyone. They defeated Edge and Ric Flair in their first match as an official team, and Triple H beat Edge in singles action the following week. At SummerSlam, Triple H again defeated Edge to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. DX continue to rampage through SmackDown, defeating Kane and Randy Orton in a tag team match one week, then Undertaker and Batista in another. They reached the top of the tag team mountain when they defeated Kane and Big Show to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions, making Triple H a double champion. He assisted Michaels in defeating Batista the following week. With the odds stacked against them, DX faced the team of Edge, Orton and Batista, somehow managing to come out victorious. When they were paired with Kane, however, they lost to Edge, Orton and Big Show. DX would retain their Tag Team Championship against Edge and Orton in a Ladder Match the following SmackDown, before Triple H would lose a singles match to Ellie Johnson's enforcer, Batista. Batista challenged The Game at No Mercy for the World Heavyweight Championship, but he wasn't able to wrestle the Title away. Edge and Orton would continue to be a thorn in DX's side, as Orton interfered in a match leading to Edge's defeat of Triple H. Nevertheless, DX retained their gold once again when they defended against their rivals one week later. Triple H took part in a Fatal 4-Way the next week, where Batista won. DX lost a tag team match to the random pairing of Ric Flair and Rob Van Dam. As SmackDown headed to the Virgin Islands, Triple H managed to successfully defend his Title against The Rock, and then DX retained their Titles against Flair and Van Dam over in England. It seemed that no matter what Ellie Johnson tried, she couldn't manage to get either championship from Triple H's possession. However at Survivor Series, she booked new SmackDown acquisition Kurt Angle to face Triple H in Angle's specialty, a Submission Match. The champion fought through immense pain, but eventually had to submit to his challenger's binding Ankle Lock finisher. Still feeling the effects, Triple H cost himself and Michaels a non-title match against Rey Mysterio and RVD on the next edition of SmackDown. The Rock also saw a victory over The Game. With adequate time to recover, Triple H was at his best when he and Michaels were ordered to defend the titles against Mysterio and Van Dam, which they did successfully. The Rock won a Triple Threat against Triple H and World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle two days before Armageddon. At the event, they defeated the teams of RVD & Mysterio, and Flair & Batista to hold on to their gold. On SmackDown, Triple H scored a victory over Mysterio and Batista, but Mysterio and Van Dam once again defeated DX in non-title action -- it seemed as though sooner or later, DX's historic reign as WWE Tag Team Champions would eventually come to an end. Batista and Rey Mysterio stepped up in an attempt to make it so, but Shawn Michaels and Triple H once again overcame the odds to leave as the WWE Tag Team Champions. Triple H lost in a Fatal 4-Way to Mysterio, who earned himself a World Heavyweight Championship Match at the Royal Rumble in the process. Triple H, Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton teamed up, but were defeated by Batista, Mysterio and World Champion The Rock. At the pay-per-view, Triple H entered the Royal Rumble Match at #30, and last eliminated his D-Generation X buddy Shawn Michaels to win -- thus, earning himself a guaranteed WWE or World Heavyweight Championship Match in the main event of WrestleMania. He defeated Rey Mysterio that following Friday night on SmackDown, after which he announced he would be challenging for the World Heavyweight Championship. Batista and Mysterio were defeated by DX, and then Randy Orton, Batista and World Heavyweight Champion The Rock beat the team of DX and Mysterio in the following weeks. It was announced that Shawn Michaels would challenge The Rock for the World Heavyweight Championship at No Way Out, potentially setting up an all-DX SmackDown main event at WrestleMania. Vince McMahon even overruled Ellie Johnson, making Triple H the special referee for Rock vs Michaels inside Hell in a Cell, basically assuring it was going to happen. But Triple H did the unthinkable, betraying his Tag Team Champion partner to allow The Rock to retain. The following Friday on SmackDown, Triple H explicitly announced that D-Generation X was finished, and that he was forming a new team -- Evolution was born when he aligned with Randy Orton, Batista and Ric Flair -- and the latter two would go on to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions that night when they defeated Michaels in a Handicap Match. Shawn Michaels defeated Triple H the following week in a singles match, and Ellie Johnson (who no longer had a problem with either man due to the dissolution of D-Generation X) added Michaels to the WrestleMania main event as a result -- the match was now to be The Rock defending his World Heavyweight Championship against Triple H and Shawn Michaels in a Triple Threat. One week later, Triple H earned a victory over The Rock, then defeated Rey Mysterio. With just two days remaining until WrestleMania, Triple H and his Evolution stablemate Batista defeated Michaels and The Rock in a Tag Team Match. At WrestleMania, Triple H defeated The Rock and Shawn Michaels after a Pedigree to the former to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. His feud with Michaels came to a sudden halt, however, when Michaels was drafted to Raw. Triple H lost to Rey Mysterio the following SmackDown, which instantly put Mysterio into contention for his championship. The Game attempted to interfere in a match between Mysterio and Orton, but Mysterio still managed to get the victory. Triple H could only watch as Mysterio also defeated Batista and Ric Flair in a Handicap Match, further embarrassing Evolution. But Triple H put an end to Mysterio's title hopes when he retained the gold against him in a Hardcore Match on SmackDown. It seemed like de ja vu when Triple H suffered a sudden loss to William Regal a week later. In wrestling Hometown *Greenwich, Connecticut Finishing Move *The Pedigree (Double-arm underhook facebuster) Nicknames *"The Game" *"The Cerebral Assassin" Entrance Theme *"The Game" by Motorhead *"Break It Down" by The DX Band (Used as a member of D-Generation X) *"Line In The Sand" by Motorhead (Used when teaming with another member of Evolution) Championships and accomplishments *World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *WWE United States Championship (1 time) *WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shawn Michaels *Royal Rumble Winner Category:GM Galaxy Category:WWE SmackDown Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:United States Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Heavyweights Category:Heels